opilionesfandomcom-20200214-history
Acanthogonyleptes
''Acanthogonyleptes Mello-Leitão, 1922 is a genus of Gonyleptinae from the Brazilian Atlantic Forest. Type species Acanthogonyleptes pulcher Mello-Leitão, 1922 Mello-Leitão, C.F. de (1922) Some new Brazilian Gonyleptidae. Annals and Magazine of Natural History, (9) 9, 329–348. April 1922. Synonymy *''Acanthogonyleptes Mello-Leitão 1922: 336; Mello-Leitão 1923c: 146; Mello-Leitão 1926: 354; Roewer 1930: 426; Mello-Leitão 1932: 311; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; B. Soares 1943f: 54 Nygoleptes; Mello-Leitão 1949: 26; Soares & Soares 1949b: 200; Kury 2003: 137; DaSilva and Pinto-da-Rocha 2010: 626; Pinto-da-Rocha et al. 2012: 37 subjective synonym of Sphaerobunus Roewer, 1917 by Kury (2003a); synonymy disclaimed by DaSilva & Pinto-da-Rocha (2010); type species: Acanthogonyleptes pulcher Mello-Leitão, 1922, by original designation. *''Paragonyleptes ''Roewer, 1913 part: Mello-Leitão 1922: 337; B. Soares 1945h: 364; Soares & Soares 1949b: 200. *''Sœrensenia: Mello-Leitão 1926: 355. *''Soerensenia Mello-Leitão 1926: 378; Roewer 1930: 430; Mello-Leitão 1931d: 132; 1932: 328; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; Piza 1942b: 407; Strand 1942: 399 species: Paragonyleptes fulvigranulatus Mello-Leitão, 1922, by original designation. Paragonyleptes Roewer 1913: Piza, 1942. *''Soerensia ''misspelling: Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104. *''Moreira ''Roewer 1930: 431; Mello-Leitão 1932: 325; 1933b: 145; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; Piza 1942b: 406; Kury & Alonso-Zarazaga 2011: xxx Paragonyleptes Roewer 1913 by Piza (1942); = Sphaerobunus Roewer, 1917 by Kury (2003a); = Acanthogonyleptes Mello-Leitão, 1922 by xxx; type species: Paragonyleptes alticola Mello-Leitão, 1922, by subsequent designation of Kury (2003a). *''Nygoleptes ''Mello-Leitão 1931d: 130; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; Mello-Leitão 1935e: 389. Acanthogonyleptes Mello-Leitão 1922: B. Soares, 1943f species: Nygoleptes ornatus Mello-Leitão, 1931d, by original designation. *''Caldasiella ''Mello-Leitão 1931d: 129; 1933b: 144; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; 1939b: 350; Piza 1942b: 407 species: Caldasiella nigra Mello-Leitão, 1931d, by original designation. Paragonyleptes Roewer 1913: Piza, 1942b. *''Costalimaiella ''Mello-Leitão 1931d: 135; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; B. Soares 1944i: 166 species: Costalimaiella conspicua Mello-Leitão, 1931d, by original designation. Paragonyleptes Roewer 1913: B. Soares, 1944i. *''Costalimarella ''misspelling: Mello-Leitão 1935e: 392. *''Leptogonys ''Mello-Leitão 1931d: 135 nudum; Mello-Leitão 1932: 464; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; Mello-Leitão 1935e: 392; Piza 1942b: 409; Kury & Alonso-Zarazaga 2011: 55 species: Leptogonys marmoratus Mello-Leitão, 1932, by original designation, page 481). [= Paragonyleptes Roewer 1913: Piza, 1942b. *''Diplocaldasius ''Mello-Leitão 1934: 414; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104 species: Diplocaldasius pallidus Mello-Leitão, 1934, by original designation. Paragonyleptes Roewer 1943: B. Soares, 1944e. *''Adelphobunus ''Mello-Leitão 1935e: 392; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; Soares & Soares 1949b: 158; 1987b: 461 Caxambusia Mello-Leitão, 1935e; = Bocaina Piza, 1943 species: Adelphobunus singularis Mello-Leitão, 1935, by original designation. *''Caxambusia ''Mello-Leitão 1935e: 395; Mello-Leitão 1935b: 104; Soares & Soares 1949b: 162 species: Caxambusia variegata Mello-Leitão, 1935, by original designation. *Adelphobunus Mello-Leitão 1935e: Soares & Soares, 1987b. *''Kaingangoides ''Piza 1938c: 119; 1942b: 408 species: Kaingangoides pardalis Piza, 1938, by original designation.Paragonyleptes Roewer 1943: Piza, 1942b. *''Monocerodynus ''Mello-Leitão 1940b: 12; Soares & Soares 1949b: 195 species: Monocerodynus variolosus Mello-Leitão, 1940, by original designation. *''Xenoleptes ''Mello-Leitão 1942a: 160; 1949: 10; Soares & Soares 1949b: 219 species: Xenoleptes nigrimanus Mello-Leitão, 1942, by original designation. *''Paranastus ''Roewer 1943: 44 species: Paranastus editus Roewer, 1943, by monotypy. *''Centroleptes ''Roewer 1943: 45; Soares & Soares 1949b: 163; Kury 2003a: 122 subjective synonym of Acanthogonyleptes Mello-Leitão, 1922 by Pinto-da-Rocha et al. (2012); type species: Centroleptes flavus Roewer, 1943, by monotypy. *''Bocaina ''Piza 1943a: 46; Soares & Soares 1949b: 160; 1987: 461 species: Bocaina marmorata Piza, 1943, by original designation. Adelphobunus Mello-Leitão 1935: Soares & Soares, 1987b. Included species *Acanthogonyleptes alticola'' (Mello-Leitão, 1922) *''Acanthogonyleptes editus'' (Roewer, 1943) *''“Paragonyleptes” serranus'' B. Soares, 1945 *''Acanthogonyleptes fallax (Mello-Leitão, 1932) *Acanthogonyleptes fulvigranulatus'' (Mello-Leitão, 1922) *''Acanthogonyleptes marmoratus'' (Mello-Leitão, 1940) *''Acanthogonyleptes pictus'' (Piza, 1942) *''Acanthogonyleptes pulcher'' Mello-Leitão, 1922 *''Acanthogonyleptes singularis'' (Mello-Leitão, 1935) *''Acanthogonyleptes soaresi'' (Mello-Leitão, 1944) *''Acanthogonyleptes variolosus'' (Mello-Leitão, 1940) Reference Category:Genera Category:Neotropical Category:Fauna of Brazil Category:Member of K92 Category:South America